Where Loyalties Lie
by Twist in fate
Summary: Naraku's been destroyed,Inuyasha's subjugation beads have been removed and he's finally showing his true colors. Kouga's got a plan for S/K, Warning first chapter is NOT a particularly happy but that will change soon.
1. The End Is Where It Begins

Kagome watched as Naraku's body evaporated at long last as she held the Sacred Jewel in her hands tightly. Looking to Inuyasha she smiled and then looked on to the rest of the group with a smile on her face, she even smiled at Sesshomaru who nodded his head in acceptance. Kouga lifted her and spun her around with a proud smile on his face "I knew you could do it Kagome!"

Inuyasha growled and glared at the wolf prince before drawing Tetsusaiga and moving towards the wolf with a snarl on his face. "Release her you filthy wolf!"

Kouga turned to Inuyasha with a growl and lunged for him.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

-33-33-33-

Three weeks had passed since that monumental day, when Naraku was finally destroyed. Inuyasha had decided to stay as he was and left the wish up to Kagome, she was still contemplating the perfect wish. Kagome had removed the subjugation beads from Inuyasha's neck since she felt they were no longer needed, Inuyasha wasn't the same as he had been all those years ago.

It was getting close to dusk and Kagome gathered her bathing materials before leaving for a nearby hot spring. Sango had went along with Miroku to visit her destroyed village to pay her respects to the dead there, so it was just her going to the spring.

Undressing Kagome slipped into the hot water and began her routine bath, a noise to her right caught her attention and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Now I can finally take what I've always wanted, thank you for removing those beads bitch." He grinned at her nastily as he advanced removing his clothing as he came closer to the spring. "It's about damn time that I get even for all those sit commands and the other shit I put up with, and I'm going to take that jewel and become a full blood demon at long last."

Kagome tried to run from Inuyasha, but how could a mere human woman outrun a half-demon?

"You're mine bitch." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pinned her to the ground before biting down hard just above the collar bone and pushing deeply into her with a growl.

Kagome cried and pushed at him trying to get him to stop his insanity, he was hurting her. Why was he doing this to her? The Inuyasha she thought she knew so well would never do this would he? Of course he would, he was doing it wasn't he?

Kagome finally gave in and lay there, tears streaming down her face as her beloved hanyou raped her, he grunted as he finished and stood before dressing and walking out of sight. Kagome lay there shell shocked unable to think a coherent thought other than Inuyasha had raped her. Darkness had fallen and Kagome had only curled into a fetal position, she wasn't aware of the world around her.

Kagome didn't feel the approach of Sesshomaru, who was out on patrol when he caught the scent of her blood, pain, and fear. Looking down at the miko that had brought Naraku down with her holy powers he was immediately aware of what had occurred to her. She just lay there curled in a ball on her side smelling of his half-breed brother and in obvious distress. "Distasteful half-breed" he sniffed as he bent down and lifted the unresponsive miko into his arms.

Sesshomaru carried the young woman to the spring and proceeded to rinse her abused form of the scent of his brother, she whimpered when his hands cleansed her private parts. Further inspection proved what he had already guessed, his brother had raped the miko that had loved and cared for him, what a fool to use a woman in such a way and leave her to lay in the woods like this.

Glancing around he saw her clothes laying on a nearby rock, _so he waited for her to come to the spring and then followed her with the intent to rape her. And he marked her neck, at least it isn't a mating mark and she isn't fertile at the moment so she won't be carrying his child from this ordeal. _He tried to put her strange clothing on her, but couldn't quite figure it out so he stripped off his armor and pulled off his outer haori before putting it on her.

He sighed, just what he needed another human female to look after, at least this one has power though. She can defend herself against enemies, but why hadn't she used her powers on Inuyasha? Damn what was he going to do with another mortal female?

-33-33-33-

"Where's Kagome at Inuyasha? What did you do to her?" Yelled Shippo angrily, he smelled Kagome on Inuyasha and smelled her blood and fear as well. He guessed at what the half-demon had done to his adopted mother and was furious. Of course he still wasn't powerful enough to take on the hanyou, but one day he would be.

"None of your damn business brat, you don't like it then get lost."

Shippo's eyes teared up as he fled the campsite in search of his oka-san, he finally found her scent where she had been at the spring. What worried him was the smell of Sesshomaru at the spring as well, he set off after Kagome following Sesshomaru's scent.

-33-33-33-

Days passed by with no response from the miko he was carrying with him, he got her to swallow whatever he put into her mouth, for sustenance but she didn't seem to see or hear him at all. Why was he even bothering with a human female? Good question, he wasn't entirely sure of the answer, but she wasn't just any human female now was she? She was the one that brought down Naraku at long last, a mere human woman.

He cursed his fool of a brother for doing this to her once more, when and if she recovered he would show his brother just how wrong he was in treating the most loyal and trusting creature anyone had ever met like this. Loyalty like hers did not deserve such rash behavior, it was to be honored and rewarded.

A small presence caught his attention and he looked up from his task of feeding the miko in his lap, there standing in the small clearing he had stopped in was the kitsune that traveled with the miko.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" Shippo growled.

"I am merely taking care of her, seeing as Inuyasha disposed of her after using her in such a way."

"Oh, can I stay with her then?" Asked Shippo quietly while looking down at his feet.

"If you will stay out of my way, then yes you may stay with her kitsune."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo bowed politely before running over and touching Kagome's arm, looking up at Sesshomaru he asked "What's wrong with her?"

"I believe she's in shock after Inuyasha's harsh treatment of her, but I'm not entirely certain that is all that's wrong with her."

"What can I do to help?"

"Well talking to her might help since she holds you close to her heart."

"Oka-san….. It's me Shippo, I just want you to know that I want you to get better. Please get better for me and for Sango and Miroku, I've missed you oka-san and they will too. So please come back to us…" Shippo's voice broke and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders as he cried into her hair.

Kagome's eyes began to gain focus as Shippo's words began to register in her mind and his sobbing pulled her back as her motherly instincts took over and she began to run a hand through his hair soothingly.

"Oh Shippo I could never willingly leave you, I love you, please stop crying Shippo everything's going to be fine." Looking down into his tear filled eyes she smiled at him sadly and pulled him closer, then she took a good look around and realized something. She was on a white clad lap wearing a familiar white haori with red patterns on it, turning her head she was almost eye to eye with Sesshomaru. "Oh dear…. Um…. How did I end up here, like this? On your lap?"

A small barely noticeable smile graced Sesshomaru's mouth as he replied "I found you in the woods and it wouldn't have been honorable of me to leave you lying there without any protection or clothing now would it?"

"I see, so you dressed me?" She asked mortified.

"Well it would not do to carry around a naked woman now would it?" He asked with something peculiar shining through his eyes.

"I suppose not…. Does that mean you bathed me as well?" She squeaked out even more ashamed, it's bad enough Inuyasha raped me and left me there, but to have Sesshomaru find me….

"I did, would you prefer I left you dirty?"

"No, but couldn't you have found a woman to do that a least?"

"I suppose I could've, but it never crossed my mind."

Kagome cringed every time she caught Sesshomaru looking at her curiously, he had to have bathed her more than once she thought as she didn't feel dirty in the least. She just wished that she had started taking the birth control pills her mother had insisted on giving her. Well she would know for sure in a few months, she didn't remember the exact details of that night, only that Inuyasha had raped her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "Thank you for taking care of me, is there a place I can bathe close by?"

"Yes, I will take you to it so that you do not get lost." He stood and led Kagome into a dense forest before stopping in front of a small hot spring. "I shall cut you a path so that you can find your way back to camp, call me if you need any help." He turned and strode off slicing through branches and brush easily with his whip.

Kagome sighed as she settled into the spring with her bag sitting next to her, Shippo had been kind enough to bring it with him when he came to find her. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts drift to happier times….

Something moved in the water, her eyes flew open and there stood Inuyasha his eyes clouded with lust as he advanced on her. She held her hands out in front of her and screamed for him to go away, he only smirked as he advanced on her.

"You're mine bitch! Or have you forgotten already?" He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the bank of the spring as he forced her body into position for him to take her again. "I suffered far too much at your hands bitch for me not to get my just rewards, Kikyo is dead because of you. But I'm going to enjoy using you before I make my wish on the jewel tonight."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as he forced himself into her "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Help me Sesshomaru!"

"Shut the fuck up Bitch!" Inuyasha's hand connected with her cheek before she could utter another scream for help.

Kagome sagged as Inuyasha thrust harder into her, suddenly Inuyasha was flying across the water with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

Kagome sank into the water, still too stunned from the blow to her face to prevent herself from drowning. Hands grabbed her and pulled her from the water before she could drown and wrapped the towel around her before laying her gently on the grassy bank.

Turning Sesshomaru snarled at the fool standing before him, "Why do this to her? Tell me what she has done to you for you to treat her this way?"

"The subjugation beads, the countless times she went home and took time away from hunting the jewel shards that SHE shattered! That's why you bastard, so just butt the hell out."

Inuyasha's eyes closed in concentration as he began the wish on the jewel, a light began to emanate from his hands as the jewel responded with a black light. Darkness shot outward from it as Inuyasha wished to become a full fledged demon, but the light didn't settle around him. Instead it shot towards Kagome and enveloped her in it's inky depths, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he cried out in fury "NO! That's my WISH!"

When the jewel dissipated so did the light surrounding the miko, and what lay there was no longer human.

To Be Continued…


	2. Enter Kouga

Sesshomaru stared at the miko lying still on the ground, she was still unconscious from the blow Inuyasha had given her. But wait a minute something was different, there was something on her cheek. He squatted down next to her and moved her hair, he stiffened when he saw the tell tale markings of a demon on her cheeks, two flowing delicate forest green stripes stretched from her pointed ears to the center of her cheek. Her scent had changed subtly as well it had the faint scent of a field of flowers after a spring rain.

He turned to look at the fool responsible for this change in her and was surprised to find the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off for another day he lifted the newly made demoness into his arms and dressed her in his haori once more, he should really learn how to operate her clothing if she was going to be out of it this often.

Walking back to where Shippo paced anxiously he set Kagome down on her bedding and then turned to the fox kit before he could be bombarded by questions. "It was Inuyasha again, he tried to rape her once more, when I interfered he made his wish on the jewel. But it would appear that his wish backfired on him, Kagome is no longer human."

"What kind of demon is she Sesshomaru?"

"A black inu, the green on her cheeks is a little odd though, but she is definitely a black inu."

"Wow a black inu, aren't they as rare as the silver inus?"

"Yes, but she isn't a natural black inu."

Both of them looked at the former miko and wondered what was going to happen next.

-33-33-

Inuyasha was furious, not only had he been treated like a lowly dog with all those "sit" commands and lost Kikyo since Kagome took the rest of her soul from Kikyo. No that wasn't enough! She had to go and STEAL his wish, the bitch was going to pay for her treachery and selfishness!

-33-33-

Sesshomaru and Shippo were starting to wonder if Kagome was ever going to wake again, it had been a week since Kagome's transformation and still she had not awakened. Shippo finger brushed her hair as Sesshomaru slowly poured soup into her mouth to ensure she did not weaken from hunger or dehydration.

Looking at the Kitsune he said "I shall be back with her in a bit, she has not been bathed in a few days and is in need of one."

Sesshomaru undressed Kagome and stripped down to his thin under pants before stepping into the spring with her held carefully in his arms. He ignored the finer details and set himself to his task, not paying attention to the swell of her breasts or the markings that ran vine-like down her slender and well proportioned body. His main focus was to wash her without drowning her and then to wash himself once she was dry and clothed once more.

A soft moan escaped her throat as her eyelids fluttered open and wide vibrant blue eyes met his startled gold eyes. "What's going on? Why am I in a hot spring and why are you washing me?" Each question rose in pitch as she scrambled away from him and crouched in the water to hide herself from his sight.

"No need to get upset, I was merely bathing you, you've been unconscious for over a week now and needed to be bathed. If you would like to finish here is your materials" he offered her the rag he'd been using and turned to the bank before continuing "I shall take this time to bathe as well."

"You're going to do WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Please desist from yelling, I'm merely going to bathe now that you no longer need my assistance. No need to hide I've already seen and washed everything and I'm not particularly interested in watching you."

"Gee thanks for the boost to my confidence." she snipped back as she turned her back on him and scrubbed angrily.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him but gasped in surprise when she realized he had already stripped off the rest of his clothing. Turning red she quickly averted her eyes and said "What is it?"

"I didn't say you aren't attractive, I'm just not interested in finding myself a mate even if you are a demon now."

Kagome finished bathing quickly and wrapped her towel around herself before asking him "What do you mean I'm no longer human? Why aren't I human anymore?"

"Inuyasha's wish backfired, it made you a demon and I suppose the change wiped you out physically which is why you were out for a week."

"I see, well then I suppose I need to be teach him a lesson for this."

"I would be glad to help with that." He said with a smirk on his face as he stepped out of the spring.

-33-33-

A few days had passed and some of the awkwardness had begun to wear off, she was beginning to get used to Sesshomaru's presence when she went to bathe. She wasn't thrilled when he had followed her to the spring that first evening of going on her own two legs. But she did understand what he was getting at, Inuyasha was still out there and more than likely wanting to get even for what he would view as theft on her part. Even if she wasn't even conscious when his wish backfired and chose her to transform, the Shikon Jewel had a mind of its own apparently.

Sesshomaru was diligent in protecting her and she appreciated it, but watching her bathe was a bit extreme, even if he didn't think of her in a sexual manner. Though that kind of rubbed her the wrong way, wasn't she physically desirable to him? Or was it the fact that Inuyasha had raped her twice now and he didn't want used goods?

Kagome sighed and finished rinsing her hair before grabbing her towel and drying off, at least he didn't watch her every move, even if he had already seen and touched everything she had to offer.

Sesshomaru watched the onna through slits in his eyelids, she was quite attractive, but he wasn't interested in mating anytime soon. She could find herself a nice upper class demon male easily and live a life of luxury with someone looking for a mate. He bared his teeth at that thought and silenced a snarl before she could hear it. There was no need to get irritated at the thought of letting some other male claim her, her brilliant blue eyes flicked to him as she checked to see if he was watching for the hundredth time.

Her eyes had caught him off guard, he didn't expect to see a blue so vivid in her face, since he had become used to her previous brown eye color. He took a deep breath and couldn't help appreciating her clean scent of flowers after a rain, his eyelids slid closed as he savored the scent. He caught himself and refrained from growling in irritation at himself, he wasn't interested in a mate and would not take a mate for a few more decades to come.

Kagome had dried and dressed by the time he had stopped his inner musings and he joined her as she walked back towards camp. His eyes wandered over her as she strode confidently ahead of him, he supposed he should take her to get weapons and train her in the use of them. Once she was trained he could go his separate way and do what he did best, kill off lowlife demons in his lands.

-33-33-

When they walked back into camp they found they had acquired a visitor, Kouga sat next to Shippo on a log as they quietly discussed her. His teal eyes shot up to meet her when Shippo said "Kagome's back."

Kouga stood and rushed to her eagerly as he inhaled deeply her scent, and what a delightful scent it was he thought to himself. "Kagome you're positively stunning and smell oh so tasty." He finished with a playful wink. "Shippo told me everything and I will be happy to kill that mutt for you, my dear." He bent to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head so all he ended up kissing was her cheek, _Well at least she didn't completely reject my advance _he thought smugly.

"It's fine Kouga, I'll take care of things with him on my own one day."

"Kagome can we take a walk?" Kouga asked.

"Sure"

Kouga grasped her hand and began to lead her away when a quieted snarl met his ears, glancing at the inu Daiyoukai he noticed a scowl that quickly disappeared. _It would appear that I might be trespassing on someone else's territory, well I shall court her anyways and see how this tidbit of a reaction progresses. _He grinned mischievously to himself, to think the Ice Lord might have feelings for the small newly made demoness walking next to him. Too bad for he really did want to take her for himself, he knew Kagome only saw him as a friend, but maybe he could try his luck with her if only to make Sesshomaru jealous.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Kouga?"

"I was hoping that you would consider letting me court you?" Kouga replied boldly.

"Well you are a good friend and I do care about you, I suppose you could court me it's not like I will ever be anything to…" She trailed off with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Inuyasha is a fool Kagome, and he never truly saw you for yourself."

"I know but it still hurts and it's not like I could talk this kind of thing over with Sesshomaru…. He's so distant most of the time." She began to cry I earnest and Kouga held her close and stroked her hair as she did so, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Kouga found a smooth patch of ground and sat pulling Kagome onto his lap and continued his soothing ministrations to her as he waited for her to calm. When the sobs subsided he lifted her chin and slowly leaned his face forward, she didn't resist him so he kissed her full on the lips and relished in her flavor.

A hand rested against his chest and he let her push him away as he stared down at her trying to read her conflicting emotions. Seeing there wasn't any way to decipher them he stood and sat her on her feet, taking her hand he led the way back to the campsite Sesshomaru had chosen before his arrival.

Sesshomaru sat leaning against a tree when they entered the clearing, there was a fire crackling happily in the center of the camp, but no water on to boil for tea. Grabbing a pot Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and said "I need to get some water for tea."

Sesshomaru stood and led the way to a nearby stream and noted the scent of her earlier pain, she looked happier now than she had a few hours ago and she smelled of the wolf demon. His nose wrinkled at that and he noted the scent of saliva on her, _So the wolf managed to kiss her again, well I suppose he would suffice if he decided to court her. But I wish there was something less vile than a flea-bitten wolf to lay claim to her. _His lips lifted in a silent snarl at the wolf's antics, there were better demons in this world than that wolf prince.

As she stood the bank under her feet gave way and he quickly caught her, before she could fall into the water. Looking down at her he said "It would appear that you always need saving from one thing or another onna."

She blushed in embarrassment and said "So it would seem that I do need rescuing, thank you for all of your help."

"It's inconsequential after all you've done, riding the world of that vile demon Naraku."

Turning he began to lead the way back to camp as she followed quietly behind him wondering about his odd remark, after all it would appear that Sesshomaru wasn't what he had originally appeared to be. He was being oddly considerate by taking her in and ensuring her safety after Inuyasha's actions, even when she was obviously just a human and far beneath him. Now that she was no longer a human though his mannerisms towards her had not changed, so maybe he didn't despise humans as they had previously thought.

Kouga grinned boldly at her when she entered the camp and patted a place next to him on a log in front of the fire. Kagome smiled at him and set the water on a spit above the fire before taking a seat next to him.

"I took the liberty of procuring some rabbits for our supper tonight" he said as he pointed to the skinned rabbits cooking next to the fire on a large flat stone.

"Thank you Kouga, that was very considerate of you." Kagome replied with a smile before opening her pack and removing four tin cups and the tea bags she carried with her at all times.

Once everything had been cleaned and packed back into her yellow backpack, Kagome settled into her sleeping bag and let the sounds of the night lull her into a peaceful slumber.

"So you have intentions towards her wolf?" Asked Sesshomaru dryly.

"I've always had the intention to make her my mate and now that she is one of us I plan to court her and take her for my mate. Is there a problem with that?" Responded Kouga with a smirk.

"Just be sure you do not bring any harm to her wolf, she has suffered enough in the time she has spent here at the hands of my witless half-brother. If you upset her, I shall bring my wrath down on your head and you will regret ever harming her."

"Understood" Kouga hid the knowing smirk as he thought _well well well, it appears that the Ice Lord has a soft spot for Kagome, now to make my move and force him to realize it. After all I can't claim her as mine, I'm betrothed to Ayame and will have to settle for her eventually for the sake of the Northern wolf tribes._


	3. Final Words

Sesshomaru led the way to Totosai's mountain to request a sword for Kagome and a bow that could stand up for a demon to shoot.

Totosai agreed and pulled one of Kagome's canines before saying "Give me a week and I shall have her a sword and bow perfectly suited for her."

Sesshomaru nodded and they left the old demon to his own devices he was going to find a practice branch so he could start training the ex miko in the ways of the sword.

Kagome was surprised to find that her fang had grown back before an hour had passed by, she was curious as to why Sesshomaru tested every tree branch within reach as they walked. But refrained from asking for his motives, she would probably find out sooner or later without having to disturb him.

Sesshomaru checked branches as they walked along until he finally found two that suited his needs, lopping them of he smoothed the wood and made a grip on one end on one before doing the same to the other branch.

"Come here" Sesshomaru commanded of Kagome, when she stood before him he handed her the shorter lighter branch and said "We start sword training today."

He began to show her maneuvers and waited for her to assume the same position before moving to the next, pausing once in a while to correct her stance or her hold. Kouga joined in and aided by correcting her before Sesshomaru had the opportunity, slowly he began to increase speed as she improved.

Kagome as it would turn out was a quick study and began to increase the speed of the pattern on her own , Sesshomaru nodded with approval and Kouga smiled at her while he nodded as well.

The suns position had changed and it was getting close to dusk when Sesshomaru called a halt, her endurance surprised him, but tomorrow would tell just how sore she would be. He had made her practice with her right and left hand until she was beginning to show signs of tiring.

Since Kouga had joined them Sesshomaru had stopped traveling with Kagome to the hot springs out of respect for the wolf demons interest in her. Instead he pulled out a hunting knife in a sheath and handed it to her "Keep this with you, even as you bathe do not fear that the blade will rust it has been ensorcelled to prevent rusting."

Kagome nodded and followed the path he had cleared to the spring to ensure she would not have difficulty finding it or her way back. She looked at the sheath that was strapped to her upper arm, it was a relatively large knife about ten inches in length and she was glad for the protection now that she no longer had her holy powers. She had learned a little about her new powers, but not enough to protect her from another attack by Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the hot spring, she was a little frustrated by all the new assaults to her senses, her sense of smell still wasn't much use to her she had yet to learn how to use her nose properly. And sounds were a mess to untangle now that she heard so many different ones with her new ears, she hoped to learn all the new things soon so she could better protect herself.

A rustle in the leaves above her caused her to look up, as every little noise did when she had time alone anymore. Red eyes peered down at her, red lustful, hate filled eyes. Kagome gasped and hurriedly pulled the knife from its sheath as Inuyasha leaped from the tree and landed almost soundlessly on the ground next to the spring.

She could see that his bloodlust had taken over him, even with Tetsusaiga strapped to his side. "Stay away from me Inuyasha." Kagome hissed in fear "I will kill you if you come any closer, please just leave me alone."

"Never, you're mine bitch." He growled almost unintelligibly as he lunged for her.

The blade in her hand bit deeply into his side as she began to cry in fury and horror at what was occurring. Inuyasha cursed and wrenched the knife from her hand before backhanding her hard enough that she struck a rock on the bank and her eyesight wavered. In her moment of dizziness he had removed his hakamas and was advancing on her, the promise of pain etched in his face.

When he got close enough to touch her she lashed out with her claws, scratching and biting at him furiously trying to defend herself with all she had.

-33-33-

Sesshomaru's head shot up, the smell of blood was getting strong and it was Inuyasha's blood that he was smelling. He was at the spring before he even thought about running to Kagome's aid, his sight was met with Inuyasha's hands wrapped tightly around a ferociously struggling Kagome's waist as he tried to maneuver her so he could force himself on her once more.

Acid formed on his claws as he strode forward with the intent to kill the half-wit before him, anger was beginning to take over as his eyes tinged red with rage. "Take your filthy hands off her half-breed." Sneered Sesshomaru as his fangs elongated in his growing ire.

Inuyasha completely ignored the enraged demon advancing on him, he was too intent on taking his revenge on the woman that had humiliated him for the last time.

Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru's control snapped, his brother never even looked up to see the attack coming for him. Sesshomaru stood over the form of his brother as Inuyasha took his last breath and said "I never wanted it to end this way, you were always a fool Inuyasha."

Turning he found Kagome huddled against the bank staring wide eyed at the hanyou that had once been her protector, the hanyou she had loved as a dear friend. She wondered what she had ever done to deserve such hatred from him, tears still trailed down her cheeks but no sound came from her.

Sesshomaru grabbed the drying cloth Kagome had set out on a rock and walked over to her, carefully he lifted her out of the water and wrapped the towel around her before pulling her against himself.

The dam broke and she began to sob into his haori violently as she kept saying "Why Inuyasha?"

Kami how he hated crying women where was the wolf when he was needed? Sitting down on the stone next to her clothes he held her and waited for her crying to subside. It felt like hours before her hiccupping subsided at last as did the sniffling, looking down into her blue eyes he was surprised when she stretched up and pressed her lips to his.

It was a good thing he was sitting or he might've dropped her, he stared at her as she pulled back and said "Why did you do that to this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm grateful for your help, that's why."

"Do you kiss all the males that help you?" Still trying to sort out the odd flop his stomach had done when she had kissed him, he didn't like it that much he knew. It felt like a bad omen for his ability to stay unattached for another couple of decades or more.

"No, I've never done that before, but no one's ever taken such care of me."

"I see, so if Kouga had done the same, you would have kissed him?" Bitterness welled up, but he smashed it down ruthlessly, he was treading dangerous grounds with this female.

"I guess I would've done the same under these circumstances."

Sesshomaru swallowed the growl that threatened to bubble out of his throat and stood abruptly, setting Kagome on her feet "Get dressed and return to camp."

Warily Sesshomaru bent over to grasp Tetsusaiga and was pleased to find it no longer rejected him, strapping the sword to his side he went about incinerating the body of Inuyasha.

-33-33-

Kouga was sitting next to Kagome when he returned a hunk of venison was spitted over the fire, explaining the absence of the wolf. Kagome was nestled against Kouga and he resisted the unwanted urge to growl, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him as of late but he didn't like it one bit.

Kouga watched Sesshomaru through his lashes and had to fight a grin, the demon lord wasn't happy with the way Kagome was snuggled up against him. It was obvious that he was fighting his desires for the delicate demoness and that made it all the funnier to the wolf demon. He knew all about resisting a woman, he had resisted Ayame's charms for a while and he had been done in at last, of course Ayame didn't know that yet. But the wolf princess would know it as soon as this little detail was taken care of, Kagome needed someone that would treat her well and look after her and Sesshomaru fit the bill to a T.

Kagome settled into her sleeping bag and thought over the days events, she honestly didn't know why on earth she had kissed Sesshomaru. It's a wonder he didn't kill her on the spot, but he had stared at her in shock after she had kissed him. She couldn't blame him, she had been startled as well by her actions and even more so that has mask of indifference had slipped. Speaking of his mask it had been slipping more and more lately she had noticed, it was a curious thing. She smiled as Shippo snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag, he had been so quiet lately that she hardly noticed his presence anymore.

She supposed the personality change was in part due to Sesshomaru's daily presence in their lives now, he seemed to be more serious than she had ever seen him. Well she supposed he could have a new idol now that Inuyasha had crushed their whole world. A tear slipped down her cheek at that thought, how could someone she had spent three whole years with, that she thought she had known so well, turn out to be a monster at heart?

And the one she thought was cold hearted and ruthless turned out to be a completely different person, of course there was always Rin but she was only a child. She wondered when they would be traveling with the girl, since she had joined Sesshomaru she hadn't seen Rin at all and was looking forward to spending some time with her soon.

Closing her eyes she finally drifted off and had a dreamless night.


	4. Plans

The week passed by quickly with Sesshomaru and Kouga training her to fight with a wooden practice sword, her skill was growing daily much to the approval of both demons. The day before they reached Totosai's mountain Sesshomaru decided it was time to pair off with her in a sparring match, he felt it was time to put her skills to use against an opponent.

Being careful he took offense and had her block each of his strikes slowly adding speed, but never reaching his full potential against her. When he was satisfied with her blocks he took defense and let her pick a speed she was comfortable with, as the weapons slowly began to blur he hid a smile. She learned quick and was excelling at the sword, she would be able to adequately defend herself when she acquired her sword on the morrow.

Calling a halt he had Kouga step in and said "Now Kagome, you and Kouga will be sparring in earnest. Defend yourself and try to disarm or land a designated kill spot on your opponent, don't go too hard on her Kouga."

"Never intended to." Replied Kouga cheerfully.

Kagome put all her effort into defeating Kouga, but nothing she did could gain her a kill strike or even to disarm him. She had been sparring him for at least an hour and she was tiring now. Blinking sweat out of her eyes she felt the stick come to rest against her throat, sighing she looked up at Kouga's grinning face and the approval written across it for all to see.

Shippo said "Wow oka-san that was something! You nearly had him for a while!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled at her.

"Yes, you did quite well for your first sparring match. With more time and practice you shall be a challenging opponent."

Kagome's tired features lit up with all the praise she was receiving from the males that traveled with her. She was happy that she was proving to be an adept pupil, with all the training over the past week Inuyasha's attacks felt like they had occurred years ago. Kagome had decided to put it all behind her and focus on those that truly seemed to care about her, Inuyasha had never tried to teach her how to defend herself and now she knew why. He had wanted her helpless so that when he was finally freed of the subjugation beads he would have an easier time taking his revenge.

Sitting down and leaning against a tree she inhaled deeply several times to slow her breathing and calm her rushing heart. Shippo cradled in her arms already worn out and asleep from the long day of traveling, glancing at Sesshomaru she said "Once we get my weapons can we seek out Sango and Miroku?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head and said "Of course, but we shall be stopping and collecting Rin and Jaken now that the worst has passed."

"I can't wait to see Rin" Kagome sighed and continued on "I suppose I should go bathe now." Standing she set Shippo on her sleeping bag and gathered her bathing supplies before strapping the knife to her arm and walking out of camp. Her confidence in herself was beginning to grow once more with all the new knowledge she had been acquiring, her abilities to distinguish different scents and sounds was growing daily. Sesshomaru and Kouga were the best teachers she could've asked for, where Sesshomaru's silent approval made her feel warmth spread inside of herself his vocal approval made her glow with pride. Kouga approved of everything she did and he was always vocal, so it didn't mean quite as much to her as the approval of the stoic demon lord.

Kagome finished bathing without any trouble and returned to camp to find that Kouga had decided it was time to head back to his own lands for a few weeks. Sighing in disappointment over the loss of her talkative friend she sat down next to the fire and put on a pot of water for rice and the pot for tea.

Kagome shook Shippo gently and said "Supper's ready."

Once they had eaten Shippo curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag as Kagome stood with the dishes to head to the spring where she had bathed earlier. Night had fallen so Sesshomaru stood and followed her to ensure she didn't have any problems.

Sesshomaru watched her closely wondering why she was still so silent, her usual personality was quite chatter-some he recalled. Maybe Inuyasha's attacks had bothered her more than she let on? He watched as a root caught her foot and she began to fall, he quickly caught her and sat her back safely on her feet, her very blue eyes met his golden ones.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and said "Forgive me for my clumsiness, I never seem to do anything right especially compared to Kikyo as Inuyasha always reminded me." A bitter edge crept into her voice as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Why compare yourself to her with his words? You may have been her reincarnation but that doesn't mean you and her were one and the same, for only a short time of training with the practice sword you are doing well with it. It is not your fault that you never received any of the training the former Shikon miko received, you are not of this time."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in surprise the tears slipping unnoticed by her down her cheeks "I had never thought of it that way, do you suppose Inuyasha had a reason for never teaching me to defend myself with close distance weaponry?"

"I would imagine that he wanted to keep you inferior so that he could hurt you with his harsh comparisons to the dead miko."

Kagome's tears were still falling silently while she considered what Sesshomaru had revealed about the hanyou, why didn't she see his cruelty for what it really was a lot sooner? She had always known that she was a shard detector for him, but she had thought they were at least friends.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally and closed the distance between him and Kagome before going about the task of soothing her aching heart, damn that wolf for running off at a delicate time like this. But he didn't care for the image of Kouga in this same position comforting the delicate looking female he held against him as she cried quietly.

When she was done she looked up at Sesshomaru and said "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so weak and useless."

"You are not useless, you with a little help from your friends and myself brought down Naraku, without you he would still be wreaking havoc on the lands. And you certainly aren't weak either, you survived Inuyasha's attempts to break you and are moving past them quite well." Looking down into her wide startled eyes he had the sudden irresistible urge to lean down and kiss her, when her eyes fluttered shut trustingly he could no longer resist. Her scent washed over him and he enjoyed having it so thick in his nose, her lips were soft and pliable letting him control and deepen the kiss.

Kagome was mildly pleased by Sesshomaru's kiss, it was oh so tender and sweet, not like the friendly kisses Kouga had given her. She gasped when she felt his tongue begin a dance for dominance with her own as he pulled her tighter against him, and then something else occurred to her. Kagome's hands came up and she violently shoved Sesshomaru away from her, his eyes were startled and just a little confused as she saw the emotions normally hidden war within the golden depths of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't, I shouldn't have let you do that. It's not that…. I enjoyed it…. Truly I did….. But… umph mmph…

Her words were cut off as Sesshomaru pushed her up against a tree and covered her mouth with his own, when she quit struggling he pulled back and said quietly "If you enjoyed it and I enjoyed it, why shouldn't we do this?" as his lips came back down onto hers, effectively cutting off any replies she might have. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be standing here with her pressed tightly against me kissing her, I do not want nor need a mate at this time. It is nice standing here being intimate with someone as selfless as this young onna before me, but this can not be allowed to occur again… _

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss and walked away to stand next to the spring as he waited for her to gather her thoughts and set about cleaning up the dishes from her supper. His mind kept replaying the kiss and he tried to shut it down, but every time he succeeded all it took was a glance at the female to start it up again. And if that wasn't bad enough, he stifled the irritated growl before it could emerge, he was flashing back to the images of her nude in his arms as he tried to bathe her without seeing her.

Biting down on his inner cheek hard enough to taste blood he fought to lock the images and this kiss away into the back of his mind, never again would he lose control over his behavior again he swore silently. This woman set off every alarm bell he had when it came to staying un-mated and he felt like he was in a losing battle against his natural urges. Emotions he had long ago locked away were beginning to emerge and he hated them, it wasn't Kagome's fault for this pitfall, it was his by his own doings. That fateful day when he had revived a young girl from death, she had opened up his once cold dead heart and now he wasn't able to reverse his demise.

He could stop it though, by ignoring his urges and locking away his desires for the once miko. It's not like he felt anything other than pity for her and a budding lust it would seem, damn who was he trying to kid? He certainly couldn't hide from himself so what was the point? He admired the little onna that was bent over washing her dishes, she was the most intriguing female he had ever met even when she had been human. He let out a quiet breath and thought to himself, _admiration will never be enough of a reason to take her. Besides I said the wolf could have her and I will not go back on my word, no matter if I admire her or not._

Kagome didn't know what to think as she sat there washing her dishes on autopilot, Sesshomaru had initiated not one but three kisses and then dropped her like she was carrying the bubonic plague. She was so confused now, and judging from the look in his eyes so was he.

-33-33-

Kouga wasn't a fool he knew Sesshomaru had stopped traveling with Kagome to the springs when she went to bathe because he had told him he intended to court her and take her as his mate. Well he "left" so things would go back to the way they had been when he'd first arrived to the small group. Watching quietly from under a cloaking spell he had acquired recently he was pleased to see that Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time in kissing her. It appeared that the demon lord was just as surprised by this development as Kagome was and he reacted the only way he knew after the third kiss, he distanced himself from her.

Kouga smiled grimly as he devised a plan to push the two closer together, he needed to seek out a very old and very powerful rival and lure him to Kagome. The only way for Sesshomaru to come to terms with himself was to endanger Kagome, Kouga would of course be nearby to aid if it got out of hand. But only if it appeared that his friend was truly in danger of losing her life, luckily Sesshomaru had Tensaiga so if things spiraled downhill too quickly it wouldn't be the end of Kagome's life.

He needed to ensure Kagome was grateful enough to sacrifice her body and soul to Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru became fully aware of his desire for her. For this kind of thing he needed to enlist a sneaky little kitsune or a whole pack of them, they would be able to keep Sesshomaru and Kagome hopping so much that neither one would realize what happened until it was too late to back down.

Kouga's smile was positively feral with glee at his plans to bring the two together, with the proper execution it would be reality in a short amount of time. Besides he could probably enlist Ayame to his devious scheme as well, she would probably be more than thrilled to get Kagome out of Kouga's reach.


	5. Kouga's Plan: Part One!

Returning to camp Kagome noticed that Shippo was missing and she became worried about him, looking to Sesshomaru she asked "Can you help me find Shippo?"

Sesshomaru nodded and began to scent the area he walked to where the scent just ended suddenly and quirked an eyebrow. "It would appear that there was a cloaking spell involved, his scent just ended."

"How is that possible? You don't suppose someone kidnapped him do you?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"It is possible, but I highly doubt it let us go in search of him."

-33-33-

Shippo woke with a start, he wasn't in Kagome's sleeping bag and he was being carried realizing he was with Kouga by scent he asked "What are you doing Kouga? Let me down, I need to go back to Kagome."

"Quiet squirt, I need your cooperation for a very important task. Just a little further and I will tell you why I have taken you."

Shippo huffed angrily and crossed his arms as he glared at the passing scenery, Kagome was going to be so worried and hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him for causing trouble.

Several minutes passed by as Kouga kept a steady pace to distance them from Sesshomaru and Kagome, he knew once to duo made it back to camp they would be seeking the kitsune. And he needed time to convince the kitsune to help him in his task of pushing the two together.

Feeling that they were far enough away from the others he set Shippo down and said "I have need of your assistance Shippo, I want you to help me bring Sesshomaru's feeling to light for Kagome so that she can grow to care for him."

"You want to do what?" Shippo asked stunned by the wolf's stupidity "Sesshomaru will never go for that you stupid wolf!"

"Shippo you have much to learn, I have seen the attraction Sesshomaru has towards Kagome with my own two eyes. He has already kissed her, even though he doesn't realize he true intentions yet he has certain urges that he's unable to refuse. That's why I need help to keep them so busy defending each other from misfortune that they won't be able to resist each other for long."

"Sesshomaru has kissed Kagome? No way! He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Yes Shippo he did and he will do so again, I will prove it to you on the morrow when I send forth a powerful enemy for Kagome to face. You must not interfere kitsune." Kouga stated firmly.

Shippo stared at Kouga in disbelief, if what he said was true then maybe just maybe Kagome could find happiness with Sesshomaru. Looking at the wolf with interest her said "I thought you were planning to claim Kagome, what gives Kouga?"

"I had intended to do so, but I mostly did all that stuff to get under Inuyasha's skin like I'm doing now with Sesshomaru. I have Ayame, she has been my betrothed since we were much younger, it's time I leave Kagome in someone else's hands."

"I see, well in that case you can count me in! Kagome deserves to be happy after the things Inuyasha did to her."

"Good, now not a word to anyone about our plans understood?"

"Yeah." Shippo agreed cheerfully.

The two sat down to work out a few little details before Kouga sensed the aura's of Kagome and Sesshomaru drawing closer. He ended their planning and released the kit from his concealment spell before moving into the trees to watch the outcome.

-33-33-

"Shippo! Where have you been?" Asked Kagome her voice full of worry.

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered was going to sleep in you sleeping bag, then I woke up here in the woods."

"Well at least you're unharmed." Said Kagome as she lifted Shippo and hugged him tightly.

Kagome was exhausted by the time they found a suitable spot to make a second camp for the night, settling into her sleeping bag with Shippo she fell to sleep almost instantly.

-33-33-

Morning dawned bright and early and there was a thunderous noise coming from the south of their camp. Waking hastily and hurrying out of her sleeping bag she pulled the knife Sesshomaru had given her and joined him at the edge of the campsite, the ground shook as a great lumbering two headed dragon advanced on them. It was the largest she had ever seen, even bigger than Ryokotsei and that had been a formidable foe for even Inuyasha's powerful father.

Sesshomaru pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, glad to finally have the opportunity to use the sword when it wasn't rejecting him. "Kagome stay out of this."

Kagome growled at the command he issued and said "I want to help."

"I said stay out and I meant it, now leave this creature to me." Sesshomaru lunged wielding Tetsusaiga with ease as he called forth the windscar, the dragon roared in pained fury and sent forth a ball of electricity.

Sesshomaru dodged it easily and focused his mind on the dragon ignoring everything else but defeating the dragon before him. Blood caught his attention and his concentration strayed allowing him to be knocked aside, as he flew through the air he saw Kagome fighting against a smaller dragon. She was bleeding from multiple wounds and was fighting against the dragon valiantly, how did he miss the other dragon's presence?

Sensing a building in the energy of his opponent he turned his attention back to the dragon before him and knew the perfect opportunity to unleash the Backlash Wave was upon him. He waited biding his time as the energy orb flew towards him, he waited until he saw the energies colliding just right and sliced downward with Tetsusaiga.

The whirling streams of powers twisted and cut the dragon to pieces as he watched to make sure that it was truly dead, once he was certain he turned his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome lay in a rapidly spreading pool of blood as the smaller dragon tried to get close enough to finish her off. It sported multiple deep wounds and was bleeding heavily, it was obvious that Kagome had released the poison in her claws. Sesshomaru rushed forward and quickly beheaded the dragon, turning his attention to Kagome he lifted her and rushed to a stream that wasn't a mile away.

Ripping her clothes off her impatiently he carefully rinsed her clean to see the extent of the damage, he sighed in relief none of her wounds were life threatening. There were just so many small ones that she had lost a lot of blood, small ones were easy for him to remedy.

Laying her gently on large relatively flat stone he began to lick her wounds until each one began to close, he could hear Kagome's heartbeat pick up and knew she was beginning to recover and wake. There were about five more wounds to be tended but Kagome jerked away from him while he was licking the fourth from the last wound closed.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked in a quivery fearful voice.

"I'm merely tending your wounds, you have no need to fear this Sesshomaru. Now relax and let me finish healing the rest of your injuries" he grabbed her and pulled her back towards him and set about finishing his task.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably and tried to keep herself covered as Sesshomaru licked her wounds, his saliva causing them to heal quickly. It kind of felt good, what he was doing, it was odd being so well cared for. She didn't know what to think anymore, Sesshomaru was not the monster he had first led everyone to believe. Something was beginning to tighten in her stomach and she was feeling a little peculiar, his ministrations were causing her body to behave oddly.

There he was done, looking at her he was certainly happy he had finished healing her. If he had spent any more time tasting her skin and blood he wouldn't have been able to resist the scent that had begun to tinge the air around her. Removing his haori he handed it to her and said "Let us go collect our things and your kit."

Kagome pulled the haori on and stood, but her vision wavered from the loss of so much blood. She felt Sesshomaru's arms as he lifted her and began to walk away from the stream, he stopped suddenly and looked down. There was the slightest scent of blood coming from her, he thought he had tended all of her wounds, setting her down he began to scent her for the source. He found it and sighed, this was going to cause some fuss and test his control. "You're still bleeding, give me a moment and I shall have it taken care of. Do not fight me."

Pulling open his haori he saw the blood oozing down her thigh from a long cut above her pelvis _I knew this was going to be problematic, oh well there's no helping it._

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw where Sesshomaru was about to place his mouth, his hands held her firmly preventing her escape as he administered his saliva to her wound. Once it was gone he stood and pulled the haori back closed around her and paused, her scent was getting harder to ignore.

Especially after being so close to the scent of her slight arousal, growling he leaned forward and claimed her mouth roughly before pulling back and saying "I told you to stay out of it, why didn't you listen?"

"I did stay out of it, but that other one came straight for me and you were busy I had no choice! Why did you lick my wounds?"

"You would have most likely bled to death from all those wounds, so do not think to berate me for saving your life onna."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" She cried out in anger, trying to push him into a rash action so that she could escape his gentleness towards her. She didn't want to feel the odd ways her body was reacting to his treatments, and she wanted him to stop being so nice to her. Angry with herself for the way her body was reacting to him she lashed out with her claws bared and poison bubbling from them.

Sesshomaru's hand caught her wrists before she could truly do any damage, his teeth were bared as he glared at her for her insolence, but then he smelled her fear and realized she was only trying to push him away. Her words replayed in his mind and it all clicked into place, Kagome was fine until he had healed her wounds and caught the scent of her arousal. She was afraid of wanting someone, but after what had occurred with Inuyasha he couldn't blame her.

Kagome thrashed weakly as he pinned her wrists above her head and straddled her waist, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I will not take what has not been offered to me, do not fear that I will follow in Inuyasha's footsteps. Besides someone else has a claim on you, does he not?"

Her struggling eased and she looked him in the eyes before saying "But you keep kissing me….. Why?"

"I find it enjoyable, don't you? Is there any harm in a…." he tilted his head and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing "little kissing? Hmm Kagome?" He kissed her again, this time a little more firmly, releasing her wrists he ran a claw down her cheek carefully as he pulled back.

"I guess when you put it that way then no there isn't any harm in just kissing.."

-33-33-

Kouga knew by the lack of fresh blood on the air that Kagome should be healed and dressed once more, he picked Shippo up and carried him to the edge of the woods. Spotting the Daiyoukai straddling Kagome he said "See little one, see how he looks at her. See how he kisses her."

Shippo watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru leaned forward and whispered something to Kagome, before moving to kiss her not once but twice. Sesshomaru stood and helped Kagome to her feet before giving her a firm kiss and lifting her into his arms to carry her back to her supplies.

Shippo was waiting for them with a somber face that hid his inner grin at the fall of the mighty Sesshomaru for a little unassuming woman. He mentally rubbed his hands together as he prepared to aid Kouga in the downfall of Sesshomaru's cold mannerisms.

Kagome ate a hearty breakfast and was feeling much more lively now, turning to face Sesshomaru she said "Are we going to Totosai's today?"

"Yes we are going to get your weapons today, it appears that you are in need of them and I will not have you unprepared for another attack."

Kagome followed him up the path to Totosai's mountain, Shippo riding on her shoulder with a secretive smile on his face.

Totosai greeted the trio with a smile and held out two leather wrapped bundles "Here you go Kagome, I hope you like what I've done with the design."

Kagome's hands trembled as she carefully unwrapped a long graceful bow that had vines etched down it's length "It's beautiful Totosai, I've never seen such a pretty bow, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet girl, go ahead look at your sword."

Kagome was speechless when the scabbard was revealed it had long sensuous flames that looked real painted onto it's surface, carefully she drew her sword and stared at the gleaming silver blade she held in her hands. A graceful dog had been engraved at just below the hilt on both sides, Kagome's eyes welled with tears and she ran to wrap her arms around the old demon that had made such beautiful weapons for her.

Totosai was pleased by her reaction, it was obvious that she was very pleased by his work "I take it that you are pleased Kagome?"

"Very much, what do I owe you for them?"

"Nothing, seeing your pleasure was more than enough payment Kagome."

"Would you like to try them out?" Came Sesshomaru's voice breaking her out of her trancelike state, she had been admiring the sword and bow far over an hour. He thought it was time for her to do something with them other than stare at their beauty.

"Sure." Kagome said hesitantly, afraid to damage either one's perfection.

"You can not hurt them Kagome, so stop worrying over it and go on out to see how you do with them." Totosai told her sternly.

Strapping the sword to her side and grabbing the quiver of arrows Totosai offered to her she followed Sesshomaru out of the cave. Sesshomaru etched a circle into the bark of a tree and walked over to Kagome as she fit an arrow to her string and drew it back. Releasing it she was pleased to see it hit the center of the circle and shot off the rest of her arrows in quick succession, all the arrows were in a tight cluster in the center of Sesshomaru's circle.

"Very good, now set the bow aside and draw your sword, we shall have a sparring match with swords. I shall go easy on you, but you'll need to put in your best effort." Drawing Bakusaiga he advanced on her and said "Begin"

Kagome dodged and struck with fluidity, the sword was lighter than the wooden practice weapon Sesshomaru had made for them to use. Relaxing into the routine of attacks and blocks she began to speed up until her motions were a blur, time passed unnoticed by either demon. Suddenly Kagome was on her back with Sesshomaru standing over her, a satisfied smile on his lips "Well done, not many new to the sword are able to provide such a challenge to this Sesshomaru."

Holding out his hand he aided her to her feet and they walked back into the cave to settle in for the night.

**A/N: For those of you that stated concerns about Kagome agreeing to court Kouga, I would like to clear up a few things. Kagome agreed to Allow Kouga to court her, she did not say she would participate in the courtship. Just thought I'd clear that up, hope you enjoyed this new installment and I hope to have the next one up in a few days. As always read and review please….**


	6. Enter Ayame!

The next morning the trio set out to collect Rin and Jaken, and Shippo prepared to wreak havoc on Kagome's ability to walk easily. Every tree root she tried to step over seemed to grab her foot and cause her to trip therefore Sesshomaru had to keep steadying her. After the tenth stumbled Sesshomaru growled in irritation and lifted Kagome off the ground and formed his cloud under their feet.

Shippo hurriedly leapt onto the demonic cloud and tried to sort out what to do next, he hadn't anticipated this turn of events. Maybe they should enlist the aid of Miroku and Sango, he glanced at Sesshomaru and decided that would be a good idea. With the help of the perverted monk they could probably get far in their goal to bring the two together.

-33-33-

Kouga found Ayame and surprised her by saying "I need some female assistance Ayame."

"Well Kouga I've been trying to get you to mate with me for a long time, it's about time you came to your senses."

"That's not what I meant exactly."

Ayame's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kouga before she said "What exactly did you mean then?"

"I need some help with a friend of mine, you see a certain hanyou betrayed her and his brother has been caring for her since then.."

"This better not be about that human woman Kouga."

"Well I need help to get Sesshomaru to realize his feelings for Kagome and for Kagome to develop deeper ones for the him."

"Oh, so does that mean you're finally done chasing after that woman like a lost puppy?"

"If you must know Ayame, then yes I no longer have intentions to take her as my mate. No will you assist me with Sesshomaru and Kagome?"

"If it means that she will be out of your reach then I will help you, what did you have in mind?"

-33-33-

Kagome was happy to see a village come into view, it seemed that there had been nothing but mishaps since they had started their travels once more a few days ago. Sesshomaru had begun to follow her to the hot springs and streams again, it appeared there was some mischief about where Kagome was concerned. Every time his attention strayed she was tripping or began to wonder off, it would appear that there was something trying to cause trouble for her and he was growing irritable.

Kagome caught the flash of red hair just before Ayame stopped in front of Sesshomaru, she watched as Ayame's eyes lit up in interest and lingered on Sesshomaru as she said "Hello handsome, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as Ayame sauntered up to Sesshomaru and ran her hands down his chest, Sesshomaru gripped her wrists and said "Whom do you think you are wolf to touch me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it's so rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Ayame the former betrothed of Kouga." She shot a dirty look at Kagome as she said "You can't have them both Kagome, since I can't have Kouga I'll take Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at the offending female before him and said "You shall do no such thing, if you know what's best for you, then you should back off."

Kagome was beginning to get irritated with the wolf demoness, Ayame was so aggravating and how could she believe that Kagome would want both males?

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome looked to the sound of Rin's voice and smiled as the nine year old launched herself at him with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Looking up from her embrace she saw the two demonesses watching her, the one with red hair she wasn't sure about but the other one seemed to Kagome. "Lady Kagome is that you?"

"Hello Rin, how have you been?"

Rin smiled and ran to give Kagome a hug as well, Jaken just sat dumbstruck by the new development before him. Why did his lord have that insolent wench with him? And just who did that wolf demoness think she was to touch his lord in such a familiar manner?

Rin released Kagome and said "You're a demon now Lady Kagome, how did that happen?"

"Well it would appear that the Shikon Jewel would not allow a selfish wish to be made upon it, so when Inuyasha wished to become a full blooded demon it refused his wish. Instead it turned me into a demon and here we are."

"Wow, I want to become a demon too! So I can always be with Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin settle down now." Came Sesshomaru's quiet voice, silencing Rin's excitement effectively. "Let us go collect your companions."

-33-33-

Rin and Shippo lagged behind whispering to each other, Rin's face lit up when Shippo revealed the plan to bring her Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome together. She eyed the wolf demoness that was walking closely to Sesshomaru and shared a smile with Shippo.

"We need to get Sesshomaru away for a while Rin, I know a raccoon-dog that is excellent at impersonating others."

"I will think of something Shippo, just let me know when to set it in motion and we shall make Lady Kagome jealous of my lord."

-33-33-

Sesshomaru was getting the sinking feeling that the wolf demoness wasn't going away anytime soon, it appeared that she had taken a liking to him. As if he wasn't already neck deep in females, he resisted the urge to rub his temples. Were they trying to kill him?

-33-33-

Hachi looked at Kouga and coward "I don't want to die!" wailed the raccoon-dog "Surely impersonating the Sesshomaru would be the end of me!"

Kouga grinned maliciously and said "If you don't impersonate him you will die!" He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner and finally agreed to do it.

-33-33-

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and fell tearing her kimono in a few too many places, she cried out in feigned horror at the state of her kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru I need a new kimono, will you take me to get one?"

"Very well Rin, Jaken stay with Kagome and Shippo. We shall return shortly."

Hachi prepared the illusion of Rin and waited for Sesshomaru to leave, Shippo gave Jaken a potion that made him sleep and Hachi pulled the leaf to his head to bring forth his illusion of Sesshomaru.

Walking into the clearing when Sesshomaru had been absent for enough time so as not to seem suspicious, Ayame seeing "him" was happy to take her roll. Running up to the illusionary Sesshomaru she giggled and wrapped her arms around him "I missed you Sesshomaru."

Hachi smiled at Ayame and let her kiss him on the cheek, Kagome was stunned by his behavior and anger was beginning to bubble up from deep within her. She didn't understand from whence the anger was coming from though, just that it was slowly turning to rage as she watched the two. She was feeling betrayed by the cozy way Ayame cuddled up to Sesshomaru and it never appeared to be off in any way. All she could feel was the anger, turning she stormed out of the clearing and into the forest surrounding her.

What did it matter if Ayame wanted Sesshomaru? She had taken Kouga from the demoness so why did it bother her that Ayame would go for Sesshomaru? His kisses had been nice, but they meant nothing to her, right? She sighed releasing her pent up rage in one breath, it was none of her concern but she had developed something for the demon lord. Especially after all the care he had bestowed upon her, she had thought he might actually care for her.

-33-33-

Ayame glanced at Kagome's retreating back with a victorious smile on her face, Hachi quickly retreated into the woods and dispelled the illusion of Rin. The cowardly raccoon-dog had done his part and was getting the hell away from there before Sesshomaru came back.

-33-33-

Sesshomaru returned sometime later to discover that Kagome had left and not returned, looking to his sleeping retainer he suppressed the urge to kick him and left in search of the troublesome woman.

He found her sitting quietly staring off into a still pond with a far away look on her face, she didn't even register his approach until he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around the knife he had given to her drawn and a snarl on her face, he hid his surprise and kept the knife from plunging into him chest.

Kagome slumped against him and said "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you Sesshomaru."

He smelled her sorrow, but did not understand it in the least. His stomach clenched as he smelt her tears and he lifted her chin gently before saying "What is bothering you?"

"Ayame" she whispered and if he hadn't been demon with sensitive ears he wouldn't have caught the name.

"What bothers you about her?" he was curious now, the miko seemed to be fine with her earlier.

"Nothing…"

"Kagome" he said sternly, now he really wanted to know what had gotten into her.

"I told you it's nothing!" she growled out as she snatched away from him and tried to retreat.

Obviously it was more than nothing by her behavior, quickly he caught her and subdued her. Something spiked in her scent, something bitter and angry, was it what he thought it was? She couldn't possibly be jealous could she?

Lifting her face so that she had to look at him he said "She is nothing but a pest to me, do not fret so over her presence."

"How did you…?"

"I'm not without a sense of smell Kagome… I could smell your bitterness the minute she sauntered up to me."

"I see, well then in that case release me for she told the truth I can not claim both Kouga and you. I honestly don't want to have either of you." She bit out trying to hide from his revelations, she wasn't jealous, she couldn't be jealous of Ayame. She didn't think of Sesshomaru in that light, so why did the sight of them hurt so much?

Sesshomaru almost released her from the stinging of her words, but what did her words matter to him? He wasn't going to claim her for himself, not now, not ever. He supposed that the reason her words stung so much was the fact that he had been the one tending her and nursing her through her injuries as of late. The thought that she was biting the hand that fed her crossed his mind, but then he analyzed her scent.

Damn her, she hadn't meant half of what she had just said, the question was which half had she meant?

A/N: Well this was kind of short, but I really am starting to struggle with laying this one out. Keep in mind I didn't have any part of this fic planned out, and I still don't have a planned scheme for it. So what happens is a surprise to us all

In other words I hope you enjoyed this installment and will try to update in a few more days. But my schedule will dictate that one, review please! And thank you to the ones that have left me reviews, these chapters are for you…


	7. Under the Surface Lies

Shippo, Rin, and Ayame knew that things wouldn't be pretty if Kagome revealed that she had seen Ayame kissing 'Sesshomaru', but that didn't stop them from smiling at her reaction.

-33-33-

Something moved in the water and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a giant serpent broke the calmness of the water and in a hissing voice said "I see that I have not one, but two unlucky demons for my supper tonight. Hold still so I can devour you!"

With that the unwieldy looking demon struck with a speed that he didn't appear to possess, Kagome's bow was up with an arrow knocked and ready to loose. The arrow slowed down the demons attack just enough that she could draw her sword, she needed to practice so that it came as naturally as drawing her bow. Sesshomaru held Bakusaiga in his hand as he watched and waited, to see how she fared on her own. He would only aid if it appeared she was overmatched, she needed to learn how to defend herself.

He watched with cool calculation as she slashed and dodged the quick strikes, he was pleased by her performance and…. wait a second something else moved toward her under the turbulent ripples of water. He watched as not one but three other serpents came to the surface, looking to Kagome he saw she was far too caught up to notice the new addition to their attackers.

He leaped into action beheading one of the serpents that had yet to notice him, the other two turned on him with hisses of outrage and came for him. He managed to slice the eye of one of them and was dismayed to find that the other had managed to get a coil around him.

"Die you filthy beast" he said as he brought his sword down cutting the coil in half then quickly beheading the serpent with a growl. Pain flared in his leg as he turned his attention to the last of the new arrivals, the serpent hissed in pleasure and said "Cut off our heads and we still can bite, your done for now!"

Sesshomaru lunged and quickly beheaded the last one before looking to see if Kagome was holding up. Seeing that she was still locked in combat with the first and largest of the serpents, but holding her own he looked to his leg and the serpent head that was still latched onto him.

Poison formed on his claws and he disintegrated the head quickly, the poison from the bite was burning up his leg and he was feeling a little ill from it. Dizziness washed over him and he sat down hard, reaching down he ripped open his hakamas where the blood soaked through. His skin was a sickly green where to poison was starting to work it's way up, his vision was beginning to waver. Summoning his poison he let it drip into the wound, his own poison would override the effects of the serpents, but it might take a little time to do so.

Kagome was ecstatic when the serpent she had been battling finally collapsed dead and sank into the depths of the water. Turning with a smile that quickly dissipated as she saw Sesshomaru lying still on the ground, she rushed over to him and noted the slowly fading green coloration to his exposed leg. How could he have been so careless to let one of them bite him?

Sitting down next to him she leaned over to listen to his heartbeat, it was weak but as she sat there it began to grow steadier. Standing back up she grabbed him by his upper arms and began to pull him towards a tree, she grunted in effort, he was far heavier than he looked.

When she had him against the tree she sighed in relief, the pond hadn't seemed that far from the tree, but it sure felt like it had been a mile away. Kagome sat down and leaned back against the tree, it had been a long day and she was exhausted after her fight and moving Sesshomaru.

_I'll only close my eyes for a moment_ she thought as sleep claimed her.

Sesshomaru came to and found he wasn't next to the pond any longer and darkness had fallen. Glancing around he saw the Kagome must've dragged him to the tree since there were gouges in the soil all the way to his location. A soft sound caught his attention and he glanced at the sleeping form of the female that had apparently worn herself out, she had done well by his training and the wolf's from what he could tell.

He noticed a shiver course through her and smiled to himself, silly onna had gone to sleep soaking wet and next to a battleground at that. He would have to teach her the error of her ways soon, but for now he just made himself comfortable and pulled her close wrapping his pelt around her for added warmth.

He let his eyes slide closed, as he erected a barrier to keep out unwanted guests and let sleep claim him once more.

-33-33-

Kagome woke with a start, there was a hand not her own touching the skin of her belly and someone else's breathing in her immediate vicinity. It was dark out, but she could make out stripes on the hand pressed to her belly and relaxed. It was only Sesshomaru's hand…. Wait a minute? What was Sesshomaru's hand doing on her belly? Something shifted behind her and she realized that his hand wasn't the only thing touching her.

Her mind went into overdrive trying to recall what had happened for her to end up with Sesshomaru curled against her back. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes for a moment to rest after dragging him to a tree.

Quietly she tried to extract herself from his grasp and was getting flustered to find that she only pulled her tighter against him. A sword hilt was prodding into her lower back and she wondered how he could sleep armed, wait did it just twitch? _That's definitely not a sword hilt!_ She tried to scramble away fully embarrassed by the revelation that Sesshomaru's private parts were happy to be pressed against her backside. Just what the hell was he dreaming about anyways?

She swallowed a squeak as he rolled pulling her with him and wrapping both arms around her. _Now what? _she screamed inside her head as she tried to work her way free. A growl caused her to stop her struggles, was he seriously still asleep? In all her squirming she had managed to turn over so that her back was no longer pressed into him, but it was far worse having her crotch against his. _What in the hell was she supposed to do now?_

A hand slid down her back to grasp her right butt cheek and she stiffened, why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? And if that wasn't bad enough she could feel her body respond to his obvious arousal pressed snuggly against her own intimate parts.

A tongue ran up her neck and she had decided enough was enough, Kagome bit down hard on his ear. All her struggling hadn't woke him yet, so she was going to draw blood.

Startled molten gold met her irritated blue eyes when she released his ear "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Trying to escape the death grip you've had on me since I woke up, if you haven't noticed I'm on top of you and I would like to remedy that." She blushed as he eyed her with interest.

"How did you get on top of me?" He raised and eyebrow in curiosity.

"Not by choice, now release me so I can get up!" She froze in horrified silence as he twitched against her, and then she began to thrash about trying to escape his hold on her.

"I assure you that THAT will not help you get free." His smirk made her nervous as he continued obviously enjoying her discomfort. "It only makes me more excited, you see? Well maybe not see, but you can certainly feel it, no?"

Kagome was getting even redder as she realized that he was telling the truth, sighing in defeat she stilled and waited for him to release her.

"Keep this in mind the next time you fall asleep without putting on dry clothes, I can not control what happens when I'm in a deep slumber." He had an evil glint in his eye as he rolled them both and straddled her waist "And might I add you smell positively edible, my dear." His smirk had spread into an evil grin as he said that.

Leaning down he ran his tongue up her neck and said "Very edible indeed."

Kagome was speechless to say the least, she had never seen Sesshomaru behave in such a manner, maybe it was because of the scent of arousal that hung in the air. He was being downright playful in a devilish manner, and it made her body cry out when he stood and walked away with a chuckle. He had never laughed in all the time she had known him, and his comment had been along the lines of Miroku's thought process.

He hadn't spent that much time in the monk's company while they were battling Naraku, but maybe it had been enough time for Miroku's tendencies to rub off on him? Either way she didn't know if she liked this new side of Sesshomaru, especially when she wasn't sure if she even wanted him.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had gotten into him, he honestly hadn't intended on the teasing going quite so far and he especially couldn't believe what he had said to her. The fact that he had woken very aroused to the scent of her arousal and her on top of him intimately pressed against him, had nearly undone him.

_Boy how the mighty have fallen _he thought snidely to himself, all over a silly little woman that had fallen unwanted into his life. Well that was just a little harsh, she hadn't been entirely unwanted or he wouldn't have taken her in and tended to her that day when he found her. It seemed like years since he had found her curled in a ball and mentally broken, he supposed it was only a matter of time before he could no longer resist her succulent scent.

He could still recall the flavor of her blood with clarity, a flavor that was rich and warm against his tongue. Her skin was tasty too, especially with the scent of her desire hanging in the air, _Damn!_ he really needed to stop these wayward thoughts of his.

He saw her in his minds eye, bathing and checking constantly to ensure he hadn't been watching her. So luscious and….. He shut down his thoughts immediately, bringing his body back under control. He wished Kouga would hurry up and take her out of his hands…he looked at the hand that had been cupping her ass when he woke.

Groaning he dropped his head into his hands and willed the thoughts away, cursing the woman that had caused such chaos to his orderly life.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He ground out in frustration.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" _just leave me in peace so I can collect my traitorous thoughts…._

Kagome's hand settled onto his shoulder as she said "Are you sure that you're okay? That was a nasty bite…"

"It's not the bite that troubles me now."

"Oh…. Well maybe we should go back to the others?" Kagome's blush was returning full force and she was glad that it was still dark out.

"There's no point, you might as well lie back down and get some more sleep."

"Like I could go back to sleep!" she growled out

"Why ever not?"

"It's none of your business." she hissed back.

"Afraid I might molest you in your sleep Kagome?"

"N …. n …. no, that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" he prodded with a secretive grin at her discomfiture.

"I'm not tired anymore!"

He turned grabbing her hand and snatching her close "I don't believe you." he whispered in her ear as she squirmed. "I think you're afraid of me, of what happened, of what might happen if you go back to sleep while we're all alone. Look at me, look me in the eyes and tell me it isn't true and I will smell your lie."

Looking into his liquid gaze she said "I'm not afraid of you Sesshomaru."

"I am aware of that, but that was not the answer to the question I asked now was it?"

Kagome sighed in defeat as she said "I'm afraid of what you do to me and what you might do to me, I don't want to be physically close like this."

"That's not what your body says." he breathed into her ear quietly "it smells of desire, even now I can smell it…. Taste it upon your flesh." his tongue caressed the shell of her ear and she jerked.

"Stop it Sesshomaru! My body may want the attentions, but I do not want your advances."

"That's a lie" he purred into her ear "I can smell the deceit when you spoke it."

Time passed before he continued "Are you afraid to want me Ka-Go_Me?"

Her knees collapsed, it was too much, all of it was too much for her. She didn't want to want him, she felt dirty for wanting him. He was just a cruel beast behind his tender and seductive façade, a cruel beast waiting for her to drop her guards and fall for him. Waiting to rip her heart out the way Inuyasha had done the night he had raped her, she had loved the hanyou as a friend, a companion, and even as a brother. She knew he would never be more than those things, so she had never loved him as a possible lover or future mate.

Sesshomaru had been so caring, but so had Inuyasha and look at where it had gotten her.

Sesshomaru guessed where her train of thoughts were going and said "Do not fear me little one….. I would never betray one in my care. My brother was a fool when he threw you away."

He wondered why he was so interested in whether she wanted him or not, but it wasn't like he was going to mate with her. Maybe he could satisfy his desire and hers, then they could both move past it and move on. He could teach her there was nothing to fear from him, he wouldn't ruthlessly use her and leave her like the hanyou had done.

For some reason her trust in his abilities to care for her mattered to him, and her fighting the natural desires of her body made him want it more and more. The wolf was beginning to lose his claim on her by not being here to fill his place, kami he was wound up tight, but knew she wouldn't give in for some time to come.

Well he didn't intend to claim her as his mate, not anytime soon if at all, but he'd be damned if that wolf was going to lay another hand on her.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"Why does it matter if I want you?"

"I don't know, I really don't know the answer to that…. But when I do… I'll tell you, how's that sound to you?"

A/N: I really struggled with this chapter, it was challenging to stop my fingers from running rampant, I apologize for all the teasing. But I had to keep it from going any further than that as tempting as it was for me to keep plowing right on. *grins*

If asked where all this comes from, I'm going to tell you the truth….

I don't have the first clue! So please forgive me, I have no answers for the workings of my fingers as they have a mind all of their own and I just follow along and wonder where they came up with that. Hope you enjoyed Sesshomaru's lecherous ways…. The question is was he really asleep? Or was he pretending to sleep while she struggled to escape?

We'll never know my dears, it is up to your imaginations from here. Until the next chapter J


	8. Challenging

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome finally fell asleep, he wished she would trust him more. But he supposed after her first sexual encounter he couldn't blame her if she didn't trust anyone with her body in an intimate manner. She was going to be the death of him if he didn't get a release soon, but did he really just see her as a means to an end?

No, she was never seen as a means to an end by him she was far too vulnerable for that type of use. The only way to earn her trust was to prove he would not do her the same way the hanyou had, but in order to do that he had to get her to drop her barriers.

Morning dawned clear and beautiful, showering Kagome in it's soft orange light. He admired the soft lines of her face before walking up to her and shaking her awake. "Sleep time is over and you are in need of a bath as am I."

"Why do I stink?" She asked groggily.

"A little, but you are covered in blood and gore from the fighting yesterday."

"Oh, I suppose I do need a bath then." She wrinkled her nose as the smell clinging to her reached her nose. "So much for these clothes" she sighed.

Standing she followed Sesshomaru back to the camp, neither one mentioning the happenings of the night. Kagome grabbed her bag and dug out clothes and her bathing necessities, before hurrying to a relatively deep stream nearby. Before Sesshomaru got there she was nude and almost completely clean, he politely waited for her to finish while appearing to be napping.

She was a sight to behold he thought grudgingly as he watched her finish her bath, he stood and removed his clothing as she finished rinsing her hair. He hid his smirk as she turned to grab her towel and caught sight of him, her face turning crimson as she hurriedly averted her eyes and wrapped the towel about herself. He never looked directly at her so as to appear not to be looking at all, it seemed to settle her nervousness quite a bit.

Sesshomaru was surprised she had bathed in the chill water, it was cold enough that he barely managed to stay in it. Hurrying he finished cleansing the gore from his skin and donned a clean set of clothes identical to the ones he had removed earlier.

Kagome had already made it back to camp and was getting breakfast cooked for anyone that was hungry. Rin and Shippo eyed her cautiously as she went about her business, but it appeared that she wasn't aware of their trickery yesterday. Ayame had left before night had fallen deciding it was far safer for her if the deceit came to light, her part was done for now.

Kagome stifled a yawn as she glanced at the two that remained "Where's Ayame?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know she was here when we fell asleep, but she left before we woke up." answered Shippo in a carefree nature.

"I see." Kagome replied, thinking there was something fishy about Ayame's sudden departure. Shrugging it off she turned her attention back to the food she was cooking.

Sesshomaru walked back into camp looking as pristine as ever and just a little frosty about something. "Your friends shouldn't be more than a week from here, so let us finish this journey before I tire of it. There has been far too many mishaps since the fall of Naraku and it is beginning to irritate me."

Kagome and the two children ate in haste before the two went with her to the stream and helped her wash the dishes so they could be packed away. When all was ready they set off for the slayer's village, Kagome hoping that her two friends were still there and that they would accept her now that she was different.

-33-33-

A couple of days went by and Kagome began to sense something closing in on the very edge of her power, an odd aura that seemed to be gaining on them steadily. Looking at Sesshomaru she noted the small crease in his brow that indicated his concentration and decided to ask "What is it?"

"A demon, and one with quite a bit of power. But that's not what concerns me, it's the frequency of these attacks. I have never been subject to so many attacks until now, and I feel as though something isn't quite right."

"I know what you mean, it's like all the demons are coming out of the woodwork now that Naraku is dead. My only concern is why do they keep attacking us?"

A jaguar came into view before Sesshomaru could answer her, Sesshomaru and Kagome had their swords drawn within seconds. The jaguar hissed and began to circle as he searched for an opening in their stances, he knew that the two before him were powerful and that the male was dangerous. But he smelled a female demoness getting close to coming into heat and he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by.

Kagome growled in anger when she felt five more auras closing in, these were less powerful than the jaguar before them. But what they lacked in power they had in numbers, all of the males that came into sight puffed up and advanced. Some hissing and others growling, it was an odd assortment of demons one was a boar, another was a wolf, a panther, a leopard, and there were two jaguars circling them now.

Sesshomaru sorted all this out by scent as the males paced around looking for an opening, he had a feeling that these particular attacks had to do with the faint scent Kagome had begun to put off as the day wore on. He cursed to himself as he realized that he was going to be fighting off all sorts of unwanted male attention for Kagome, glancing at Jaken, Rin, and Shippo he said "Take Ah-Un and go to Edo to wait for our return."

"Yes milord" said Rin and Jaken at the same time as Shippo said "Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru focused back onto the demons circling them as the human and kitsune followed Jaken onto the dragon and it took to the air. Sesshomaru drew Tetsusaiga and unleashed the wind scar on the boar demon and leopard. The two jaguars and wolf demon leapt aside and became more cautious of the dog demon wielding the sword they came to an unspoken agreement and launched and attack at the same time.

The more powerful jaguar made a grab for Kagome and was blocked by Kagome's sword he hissed in irritation at the interference. "Come on bitch let me take you away from this mutt, from your scent he hasn't even begun to take care of you. I'll take real good care of you." he leered at her as his words sank in and she understood his meaning.

Kagome flew into action furiously trying to kill the jaguar that was so crudely taunting her, soon she was joined by Sesshomaru and they killed him easily. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said "So much for covering a lot of ground for the next week, expect nothing but interference from now until you come out of heat or are claimed by someone."

Kagome flushed and said "Claimed?"

"Yes claimed, you're coming into heat which means every male demon that isn't mated or doesn't have enough control over his actions and more bestial side will be after you to claim as his mate. Unless you can keep them off by killing them you are subject to be claimed."

"I see….. Will you suffer the same urge to mate as well?" Kagome asked with her eyes downcast and her face red.

"I am not ruled by my beast's desires, I will have the urge, but it will not overpower me like it does with the lower demons."

"How often does this happen?"

"A few times a year, so not too often it varies from female to female and species to species."

"I guess we should try to cover as much ground as we can then…. And there's nothing we can do about my scent to keep away the unwanted attention?"

"Unfortunately there isn't, it's a scent that will seep through the most powerful barriers and if a female can't defend herself then she is doomed to be claimed by any demon male that happens upon her. Which is why many demonesses are taught to defend themselves at a young age."

"That makes sense." Kagome replied, her voice quiet as she started walking once more.

Sesshomaru wondered just where Kouga had gotten off to, this was going to be the worst week of his life. If he wasn't fighting off other males, he would be fighting his own urge to take her for himself. The scent might be delectable now, but it wasn't even full blown yet and she would have to repress the urge to mate as well. Her body would be yearning for a male soon and he would have to be very careful if he did not want to be tied down by a mate.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as they walked noting the small changes to his expression every time the breeze shifted or he glanced at her. She sighed as a tingling on the edge of her senses becoming a nuisance within a quick amount of time, as more low level demons came at her.

None of the fools noted the Daiyoukai traveling with her, so single tracked were their simple minds. They were dispatched quickly by flicks of Sesshomaru's acid green whip, and a few died at Kagome's sword point.

Sesshomaru stifled the urge to grind his teeth as her scent spiked from all the excitement, yes this was going to be one week of pure Hell he concluded. Her scent was growing stronger as the hours passed by and each battle made her adrenaline pump and made the scent climb even more. She was nearly irresistible now and he was going to have to survive six more days like this?

Sesshomaru had though he would be completely up to the task of protecting her from other males…. But he wasn't so sure he would be able to protect her from himself, not after all he'd seen of her added with her succulent scent. Add to those that she was beginning to walk almost on top of him and couldn't keep her eyes off him for more than a few minutes at a time. _Damn _he hissed to himself, if she kept this up he wouldn't be able to stay off her for six more days.

Night was falling and things were about to get challenging for him, he slammed his sword into the dirt and erected a barrier that no one would be able to pass through. He gathered wood hastily and built a fire before slumping against a tree and trying his damndest to block out Kagome's scent as she fixed herself a meal and ate it.

He sat feigning sleep and almost flinched when he felt her curl up against him, it was going to be a long ass night….

-33-33-

Shippo looked at Rin as they sat in Kaede's hut eating supper, he knew why all those demons had come after their group. Rin didn't have his sense of smell and couldn't detect the faint odor of Kagome's heat like he had. He knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome wouldn't reach the village anytime soon, because if the fool didn't claim her he would be fighting off other males for the rest of the week.

Shippo might be a child in Kagome's eyes, but he was almost seventy years old and he knew about some things. He didn't know a lot but he did know that unmated females came into heat and if they couldn't defend themselves or ignore their own body's urges then they would be mated. He didn't know all the details, but Sesshomaru was going to have a long week if he didn't claim her for himself.

Shippo sighed and settled down for the night as he smiled to himself, it would be interesting around the village in several weeks. He wondered if Sesshomaru was prideful enough to ignore Kagome in heat… His mind drifted off with that last thought and he slept.


	9. Decisions

**Where Loyalties Lie**

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru didn't get any sleep that night as he leaned against a tree with Kagome curled against him, her scent nearly driving him insane. The little female was going to be the death of him he decided, he needed a release and soon.

Kagome stirred and he watched through half lidded eyes as she woke and began to sit up with a yawn, he swallowed his growl of irritation and stood to walk over to what remained of the fire. Putting some more wood on it he prodded the fire back to life and stalked into the forest, the barrier wavered as he moved through it and searched out an unlucky animal to kill.

He quickly dispatched a rabbit and cleaned it with barely concealed irritation, spitting it he prowled back into the campsite. Her scent was thick around him and he was getting close to snapping, he wasn't irritated with Kagome exactly. But his irritation stemmed from the fact that she was in heat and he couldn't willingly lay claim to her. A growl bubbled up in his throat as he sat watching the rabbit cook, he wanted to be moving… it was easier to ignore her if he was moving.

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru carefully as he growled almost inaudibly, his eyes were hot and tinged with red as he bared his teeth in another display of irritation. She wasn't sure what had riled him up so much, but she did know that she did not want to draw his attention to herself.

Sesshomaru sliced the cooking rabbit and eyed it before deeming it was cooked enough to eat, he had to get moving and soon. Walking over to Kagome he thrust the rabbit into her hands and began to pace the perimeter as she ate half of it, as he paced the scent of a hot spring caught his attention. He nearly groaned in despair with the knowledge that she had probably caught the scent as well, he knew her love for bathing and that had never bothered him…. But it was soon going to be a huge problem if she decided to bathe.

Kagome hurried to gather her things as she watched the stalking demon lord in the small clearing they had stopped in. Standing she followed him as he strode out of the clearing towards the hot spring she had caught a whiff of while she ate.

It was a small, steep sided hot spring with thick foliage almost hiding it from view, there was only one clear spot around the entire spring and it was made up of several large and unusually flat stones. Sesshomaru turned his back on her and she hastily undressed and stepped into the spring, her foot hitting a slick patch of algae and causing her to catch herself against a thorny plant. She swallowed the hiss of pain as she pulled free of the plant and watched as her blood pooled to the surface and began to trickle downwards in thick rivulets of deep red.

Sesshomaru was in the water before the first drop could fall, his eyes reddening as his tongue caught the sweet coppery blood and soothed the wounds. It was too much for him, the thick amplified scent of her heat, the delicious flavor of her blood, and the fact that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on her. A growl rumbled through his chest as his mouth trailed up her arm in nips and licks, before stopping at her pulse point and nearly latching on to it.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against her shoulder and trembled with his overpowering desire to mark her right then. His head shot up when Kagome's hands began to tug at his garments her mouth began to trail nips, licks, and kisses down his neck as she opened his haori and continued down his chest. An especially hard nip had him stripping the rest of the way and roughly pushing her against the clear side of the bank.

His eyes were lustful and hers were clouded with the desire of her heat, Sesshomaru's mouth came down on hers hard in a battle of wills as he tried to dominate her with his mouth. Pulling away they were both panting and he couldn't wait any longer her scent was intoxicating with arousal, heat, and a trace of blood.

He lifted her from the water and laid her out on the stones before easing between her open thighs and he sank his fangs into her neck just as he was about to enter her. A bitter scent coiled into his nose and he paused, he wasn't far enough gone that he wouldn't recognize the scent of her fear. He released her neck and salved the wounds before standing and storming off in a rage, she was afraid of him and it was all Inuyasha's fault. Sesshomaru roared in fury as his claws rent the trees and shrubbery as he traveled, if he could he would bring the bastard back and make him pay for every crime he committed to Kagome.

Kagome lay dazed as she heard the roars and sounds of destruction, her body ached for him, but her mind couldn't help but feel fear of his lust. His red eyes had given her flashbacks of the pain and treatment she had endured at the hands of Inuyasha. She knew now that he was nothing like Inuyasha, he had smelled her fear and left, she knew how hard that must've been when he had been so close to taking her. Kagome didn't care that she wore nothing she stood and raced after the furious demon lord….. _her _demon lord.

She found him easily enough, the path of destruction he left in his wake was easy to follow and the scent of his fury had seeped into everything he had touched. He stood with his back to her breathing hard as he melted a boar demon into a pile of goop, a twig snapped under her foot and he spun to face her his eyes filled with thwarted desire and fury.

Kagome carefully walked up to him afraid that he might turn and leave her behind, she lifted her hand and sliced herself down the length of her other arm. Cupping her hand she let the blood pool there and held it out to him, an offering of sorts, he was there as soon as her arm quit rising.

The fury was leaving his red eyes and lust was taking over, lust for the blood she offered as well as lust for her. She had come to him, still unclothed offering her blood the scent of her earlier fear was a faint memory on her skin. When the last trace of blood had been licked clean he carefully laid her down on a patch of flowers that had managed to stay untouched by his wrath.

Her scent melded with that of the flowers and his bloodred eyes met her deep blue ones as he spoke in a gravelly voice "Are you sure?"

He watched her throat move with eagerness as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her reply was but a whisper to his sensitive ears, and his eyes slid closed.

**A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't resist this one, so very close and yet so far away. I will be working on the next chapter and get it posted asap, but I need to sort out a thing or two before you get your lemon. Let me know what you think so far ****J**


	10. Memories

Miroku and Sango were astonished by the story that Kouga relayed to them about Inuyasha's treachery towards Kagome, and that their friend was no longer a human miko but a demoness. And that Sesshomaru was the one to aid her after the hanyou had raped her, it was a good thing that he was already dead or they would've killed him for her.

"They are traveling here…" He trailed off and flashed a wicked smile before continuing "but it might take them a while, I just left Kaede's village and spoke with Shippo. Kagome is in heat and they will have to fight the entire way here if that arrogant dog doesn't claim her."

"You don't mean…. you are no longer interested in taking Kagome as your mate?" asked Miroku.

"I would…. But that dog needs his world turned upside down for a change, besides I have Ayame and it's about time I fulfill my promise to her."

Sango and Miroku eyed each other in disbelief at the wolf prince's words, after all those years of saying she was his, he was just going to give her up? This was a side of Kouga that neither of them had ever seen before and it was an unexpected one.

"Though I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this meeting to either of them….. Sesshomaru would probably be displeased to know that I, well gave him a push in her direction…." He sighed and continued "I acted like I was interested in courting her to spark his possessive streak and then I faked an emergency in my lands and ran off."

Miroku enjoyed the thought of Sesshomaru's discomfort over the lack of any other beings, not even the kit and the little girl were around to help him keep his control.

Sango sat quietly wondering if this was the best thing for her sister, hours later she had her decision. Sesshomaru no matter how cold and ruthless he had always appeared to them was the sort that held honor in high regard, his would not dishonor Kagome like Inuyasha had done. And one day they might grow to love each other the way Sango and Miroku loved each other.

-33-33-

"I… I am…. Sure Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes slid closed and he began to caress her skin softly with his claws, teeth, and tongue. He wanted to erase the pain of her previous experiences by taking his time, even if his blood beast called for a hasty claim. He knew if he did not do this right the first time with her, then she would never trust him again and he wouldn't be able to bear that.

Lust welled in him threatening to break his careful control, he dug his claws into the soft ground on either side of her. The faint smell of her fear reminding him that he needed to be careful or he would break her tiny spark of trust. The scent of her heat was getting strong along with the growing scent of arousal it teased his senses mercilessly as he barely tamped down the urge to take her.

Kagome watched the red tinged honey of Sesshomaru's eyes as he fought time and again to be gentle with her, despite the obvious lust he felt. She could tell it was getting harder for him to keep a leash on his self control and she let her body go limp underneath him. Kagome pushed the small trickle of fear away viciously, he hadn't hurt her yet so why would he hurt her during or afterwards?

He wouldn't…..

He was Sesshomaru…..

He was honorable…

Kagome lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling herself up to meet his lips in a careful inviting kiss. Soon the kiss turned into a searing one, burning a path of desire through her body so hot that she hissed from the feeling and Sesshomaru almost lost himself completely. Her scent was overpowering his senses now and something had to be done and soon.

Looking into his very red eyes she saw he was not completely lost to his lustful beast. Not like Inuyasha had been. Kagome slowly lifted her hips and felt her abdominal muscles clench when her flesh met his, and she whispered ever so quietly "_now Sesshomaru…. I'm ready"_

Carefully he slipped into her and his teeth gently but firmly latched onto her neck, her blood flowed freely into his mouth as he felt a return of his bite on his own neck. Desire hot and powerful washed through both of them and they began the mating dance.

-33-33-

Time passed lazily for them as they continued to learn each other's bodies, and what pleased the other one the most. Kagome would've never thought that Sesshomaru could bring pleasure to anyone other than himself, but it was odd having his feelings bounce around in her mind. Who would've thought that he wasn't as emotionless as he liked everyone to believe?

To her he felt confused, content, happy, and just a little miffed about one or many things. Cuddling deeper into his arms she asked "What's bothering you Sessho?"

He grumbled a little frustrated growl and sighed before saying "This is not what I had intended to happen…. I don't regret it…. But I did not intend to take a mate, not so soon, but later in a few more decades. I did not expect this to happen, but somehow I am pleased by the development, the hardest part will be getting used to having someone connected to my hidden emotions."

"Oh…."

A few minutes passed and Kagome broke the silence once more "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you take care of me that day you found me?"

"I saw a crime in what had been done to you, it was only right for me to aid the one that was responsible for the downfall of that abomination called Naraku." Before she could ask anything more he covered her with his own body and silenced her with his mouth.

They had found a secluded cave where they could spend the remainder of her heat cycle in peace and privacy, Kagome felt like she was a queen by the way he took care of her needs. She had never expected such tender care from him, he may not have feelings for her of love. But he did want her and desire her, that much was clear by the flashes she got from their mating mark.

She moaned as he did something pleasurably wicked to her and nipped him lightly on the ear, a playful growl rumbling in both of their chests. There was so much more to it all… so much that she hadn't known from the horrendous crime Inuyasha had committed. So much pleasure to be had from something so intimate, she was glad that she had let him take her.

Kagome floated on her pleasure, she had never been so content as she felt she was now. It would take some time to get used to being bound to Sesshomaru and even more time to get used to his frosty exterior when they weren't alone. She knew now that he was burning with emotions, and she was more than happy to meet him in the middle. And maybe….. Just maybe she would love him one day and he would love her.

**A/N: I do believe this is the end of this fic, I will probably write an epilogue for it. But as far as I'm concerned this fic is truly closed and done, it was never meant to be long and I apologize if that disappoints anyone. I do hope you enjoyed it, and I will get an Epilogue written as soon as I possibly can.**

**Now on to finish some of my older fics, I hope those of you that have read this one will enjoy my other fanfics as well. And I thank the ones that reviewed, you helped me keep this one going so I could finish it.**


End file.
